


On Fire

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, I hope, M/M, No Angst, extensive knowledge of the universe/show is not needed at all, firebender seungkwan, honestly i haven't watched atla or lok in years so I've forgotten most of it as well, might be some action though, vernon is just a fun dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Seungkwan is a powerful firebender and Vernon, well, Vernon just wants to find somewhere to cook his fish.





	On Fire

Seungkwan stared at the ground in front of him. There were still some stray wisps of smoke snaking out of the charred earth from when Seungkwan had been practicing on it a few minutes earlier, trying to test out a new move that, if succeeded, would be one of his most powerful ones yet. But, evidently, it had failed. Again. Seungkwan sighed, rubbing his temples and falling down flat on the ground with a thump of his body. 

Boo Seungkwan, 21 years old, was a firebender, and a smart and strong one at that. From a young age, he was gifted in the art of the element, learning moves quickly and outsmarting his opponents on the battlefield. He knew someone’s weaknesses from first glance and knew how to take full advantage of it. He knew the limits to his own skill and made sure no one ever found out about them. He knew how to come up with new moves and he was also a trained gymnast. Boo Seungkwan was a warrior. 

But, in peaceful ages like the one they were living in now, being a strong fighter didn’t really come in handy that often anymore. Sure, enemies would try to trespass on their land from time to time, but the reality was that fighting just wasn’t their village’s main concern anymore. With resources quickly running out and money dwindling down to the last penny, Seungkwan’s mother had shoved him out of their house 4 days ago with one kick and 3 words: get a job. 

So here Seungkwan was, on a journey to the city, in hopes of making enough money to bring back so that their village wouldn’t be on the verge of crumbling down again (yes, again). One big headache, as Seungkwan liked to describe it. Here he was, under the heat of the sun on a path that wasn’t even properly maintained, walking to a city 200 miles away because a car was too expensive to afford and their horse, Bobby, had died 3 years ago. Seungkwan sighed again. He did that a lot lately. 

Leaving the area of black charred Earth from his failed attempt at coming up with a new move behind, Seungkwan continued along his way. His growing headache continued to gnaw at his body, and after walking a full day in the scorching heat (yes, firebenders can still get sunstroke), it took every ounce of willpower in his body to keep walking. He was starting to get annoyed at everything, shooing away all insects and birds with puffs of smoke from his finger. _Just a few more hours,_ he thought to himself. _Just a few more hours, and you can find a place in the woods to sleep for the night._

That thought was quickly interrupted, however, when he heard a sudden shout from a few meters ahead on the path. Eyes narrowing, Seungkwan cautiously started moving towards the noise, fist clenched in preparation in case he needed to attack. As he inched closer, he made out the figure of a man, crouched over the ground and muttering to himself. It seemed like there was some kind of object in front of him. Just as Seungkwan was about to call out something to catch their attention, they suddenly stood up, shouting again and startling Seungkwan. Seungkwan’s hands instinctively lit themselves up on fire, and the man, now looking at Seungkwan, widened his eyes in surprise to the point Seungkwan was afraid they would fall right out. 

They stared at each other like that for a few seconds, Seungkwan’s hands still ablaze. With the man’s eyes continuing to bulge out of his socket, Seungkwan finally realized that he probably wasn’t a threat and extinguished the flame. Just as he was about to speak, ask for his name or something, the man suddenly shouted out, pointing at Seungkwan: “FISH!” 

Seungkwan was at a loss for words. “Huh?” 

The man spoke up again. “Fish! Your flame! Please cook my fish!” He looked down at the ground, pointing to something that Seungkwan now could finally make out to be a basket full of dead fish. 

Seungkwan blinked, processing what the other had just said. 

“Um… ok?” 

The man beamed. “Great! I am STARVING, you don’t know how long I’ve been trying to start a fire, I don’t know why it just won’t work, the sun is out and shining and everything, a little bit stupid if you ask me, anyways my name is Vernon, it’s nice to meet you!” 

As Vernon continued to ramble on, Seungkwan could feel his headache coming back at full throttle. He sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is just an intro next chapter will be longer and have more plot hopefully


End file.
